


You're Mine, and I'm Yours

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fem!George, Fem!Paul, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Paula tends to Georgia's injuries after she gets into a fight.
Relationships: George Harrison/Paul McCartney
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	You're Mine, and I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Femininehygieneproducts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femininehygieneproducts/gifts).



> Ayoungmartyr wanted some fem!McHarrison hurt/comfort, so here you go <3

“Ow!”

“Sorry,” Paula muttered as she softened her grip on Georgia’s arm. “This might sting.” She carefully pressed the damp cloth against one of the deeper gashes in Georgia’s skin.

“Fuck,” Georgia hissed, resisting the urge to yank her arm away. “Go easy on me, will ya?”

Paula frowned. “So you have no issue with getting into a fight, but _washing up_ is where you draw the line?”

Georgia just rolled her eyes—then winced again when Paula began wiping down her leg.

“Honestly, Georgia—what were you thinking?”

“I was _thinking_ that those boys needed someone to shut them up. ‘Pretty girl like me could never make it as a guitar player,’ my arse.”

Paula set down the rag. “And I agree with you. But they weren’t boys—you said they were middle-aged men. They could’ve killed you, for Christ’s sake.”

“But they didn’t.”

“That’s not the point,” Paula snapped. They glared at each other until Paula finally softened. “I just don’t want you gettin’ yourself murdered. I like you too much for that.”

Georgia hummed and looked away as Paula resumed cleaning her wounds. When Paula brushed back Georgia’s hair to wipe at the bruises on her cheeks, her face was on fire for two reasons. “T-thanks for helpin’ me out,” Georgia whispered.

“It’s no problem. I’m just glad you made it to my place safely. But you know Jane’s place was closer, right?”

Shrugging, Georgia looked down. “I…wanted to see you.”

Paula’s eyes widened in surprise, but the hint of a smile crept across her lips. “Why?”

“‘Cause you’re my—” _Friend? Bandmate? …Crush?_ “You’re my…Paula.”

Paula burst out laughing as Georgia’s cheeks grew warmer still. “Well, I’m glad you came to me first.”

“You are?”

Smiling, Paula leaned forward and kissed the tip of her nose. “Yeah. You’re my Georgia.” 


End file.
